This invention relates to a catalytic technique for upgrading light olefin gas to heavier hydrocarbons. In particular, it provides a continuous process for oligomerizing ethene-containing olefinic light gas feedstock, optionally containing propene or other lower alkenes, to produce C.sub.4.sup.+ hydrocarbons, such as olefinic liquid fuels, isobutane, aromatics and other useful products. Ethene (ethylene, C.sub.2 H.sub.4)-containing gases, such as petroleum cracking offgas, are useful feedstocks herein.
Developments in zeolite catalysis and hydrocarbon conversion processes have created interest in utilizing olefinic feedstocks for producing C.sub.5.sup.+ gasoline, diesel fuel, etc. In addition to basic chemical reactions promoted by ZSM-5 type zeolite catalysts, a number of discoveries have contributed to the development of new industrial processes. These are safe, environmentally acceptable processes for utilizing feedstocks that contain lower olefins, especially C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenes. Conversion of C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenes and alkanes to produce aromatics-rich liquid hydrocarbon products were found by Cattanach (U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,024) and Yan et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,150) to be effective processes using the ZSM-5 type zeolite catalysts. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,978 and 4,021,502, Plank, Rosinski and Givens disclose conversion of C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 olefins, alone or in admixture with paraffinic components, into higher hydrocarbons over crystalline zeolites having controlled acidity. Garwood et al. have also contributed to the understanding of catalytic olefin upgrading techniques and improved processes as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,062, 4,211,640 and 4,227,992. The above-identified disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
Conversion of lower olefins, especially propene and butenes, over HZSM-5 is effective at moderately elevated temperatures and pressures. The conversion products are sought as liquid fuels, especially the C.sub.5.sup.+ aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons. Product distribution for liquid hydrocarbons can be varied by controlling process conditions, such as temperature, pressure and space velocity. Gasoline (C.sub.5 -C.sub.10) is readily formed at elevated temperature (e.g., up to about 400.degree. C.) and moderate pressure from ambient to about 5500 kPa, preferably about 250 to 2900 kPa. Olefinic gasoline can be produced in good yield and may be recovered as a product or fed to a low severity, high pressure reactor system for furthher conversion to heavier distillate-range products. Distillate mode operation can be employed to maximize production of C.sub.10.sup.+ aliphatics by reacting the lower and intermediate olefins at high pressure and moderate temperature. Operating details for typical "MOGD" oligomerization units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,779; 4,497,968 (Owen et al.) and 4,433,185 (Tabak), incorporated herein by reference. At moderate temperature and relatively high pressure, the conversion conditions favor distillate-range product having a normal boiling point of at least 165.degree. C. (330.degree. F.). Lower olefinic feedstocks containing C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenes may be converted selectively; however, the low severity distillate mode conditions do not convert a major fraction of ethene. While propene, butene-1, and others may be converted to the extent of 50% to 95% in the lower severity moderate temperature distillate mode, only about 10% to 30% of the ethene component will be converted using HZSM-5 or similar acid zeolites. Many feedstocks of commercial interest, such as FCC offgas, dehydrogenation products, ethane cracking byproduct, etc., contain both ethene and hydrogen along with H.sub.2 S and light aliphatics. Ethene can also be converted at moderate temperature with a bifunctional nickel catalyst.
It has been found that ethene-containing light gas can be upgraded to liquid hydrocarbons rich in olefinic gasoline, isobutane and aromatics by catalytic conversion in a turbulent fluidized bed of solid acid zeolite catalyst under high severity reaction conditions in a single pass or with recycle of gas product. This technique is particularly useful for upgrading FCC light gas, which usually contains significant amounts of ethene, propene, paraffins and hydrogen produced in cracking heavy petroleum oils or the like. By upgrading the by-product light gas, gasoline yield of FCC units can be significantly increased. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel technique for upgrading ethene-containing light gas.